1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive rain shield system, and more particularly, to an automotive rain shield system that can be efficiently mounted and used on a vehicle by automatically operating and stowing a rain shield using an air compressor and tubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
It takes a little time to get in and out of a vehicle and it doesn't matter to take long time to get in and out of a vehicle in normal times, but when it rains, a person is exposed to the rain as long as the time. Further, when a person gets into a vehicle with a wet umbrella in the rain, the rainwater on the umbrella causes inconvenience such as getting the interior of a vehicle wet.
Further, in a heavy rain such as a shower, even without an umbrella, a person is necessarily fully exposed to the rain while getting into and out of a vehicle. Patients, the handicapped, or the old who takes more time to get in and out of a vehicle further feels this inconvenience.
Further, when a person with a heavy load gets in a vehicle, he/she gets in the vehicle after put the load into the vehicle or gets in the vehicle and then puts the load into the vehicle, so not only he/she, but the load is exposed to rain.
In order to solve this problem, there is a rain shield system for allowing a person to more conveniently get in a vehicle by blocking rain in the related art. The system includes a frame box fixed to the roof of a vehicle and a rain shield that has the function of a sun visor and can be drawn out from the frame box, and the rain shield is drawn out and blocks rain by a series of control processes.
However, the rain shield system has a poor external appearance, requires a box that is separated manufactured and then mounted on the roof of a vehicle, and requires remodeling of much of the original shape of a vehicle for installation.
Further, the rain shield system illustrated in FIG. 1 requires a small motor for operating the rain shield, so it is difficult to manufacture and install the system.